Silence
by meOK
Summary: Tegan and Sara spending a night in a hotel room together. Quincest. DISCLAIMER: NOT IN ANY REFERENCE TO ANY LIVING PERSON. ALL FICTIONAL.


It was a while back that Tegan and her sister took a trip to the sex store. It had been a deliberately chosen trip, they've been planning it for weeks. Between touring, interviews, video shoots and travelling from city to city private time was precious and rare.

Now, with their new purchases hidden deep down in Sara's suitcase, both of them made their way to their hotel room for the night. It was already late and the exhaustion of the last days was showing on their faces. But they both had agreed on this and they both were longing for this since they hadn't laid hands on each other for weeks.

After the suitcases were stored away and all necessary items for a night in a strange hotel room were unpacked Tegan took an anxious glance at Sara. Sara was quick to read the doubtful look Tegan gave her: „Tegan I'm not in the mood for long discussions."

Tegan responded hesitantly: "I just...this will make it...us...even more perverted. Won't it?" Sara pretended to think for a moment even though she already knew she wouldn't let Tegan get away no matter what she was telling her.

„It doesn't matter Tegan. This is not about how people perceive us. This is about you and I and it will stay just between us. I don't even understand you right now. We've been waiting to have a little time to ourselves for so long." Tegan took a deep breath and averted her eyes from Sara. Sara however was growing more and more impatient. Her mind was already strolling between all the ideas she had saved up.

She reached out her hand, grabbed Tegan by her left arm and pulled her into her arms. „Relax. OK. That's all you need to do." she whispered in her ear. Tegan nodded slightly into Sara's neck. „OK?" Sara asked. „OK" Tegan answered. Only a minute passed before Sara couldn't take the wait any longer. „Come on. Get out of your clothes." she demanded with confidence. Tegan, a little flustered, hesitated a second but obeyed. While she undressed herself Sara got the items they recently had acquired from her suitcase. When she turned back around Tegan was already completely naked and Sara had to catch her breath for a moment. It had been to long since she had seen Tegan naked. So long that the mere sight of Tegan made her wet. She walked back to Tegan but stopped herself from touching her. It would be a different night if she would have given in now. „Turn around" she ordered in a low voice. Tegan did as told. Slowly Sara grabbed Tegan's left wrist and put a leather cuff on it before she did the same with her right wrist. Tegan's hands were now bound tightly behind her back. Sara leaned in closer to her ear: „Now open your mouth wide for me.". As Tegan did so Sara's hands came around from behind and placed a ball gag between Tegan's lips. Within a few seconds Sara adjusted the straps of the gag neatly on her head. Tegan's mouth was forced open wide, but not enough to cause discomfort. With Tegan now prepared for what was to come Sara couldn't resist. Without hesitation one of her hands found its way between Tegan's legs. And there was no denying that she wasn't longing for this as well. Sara savoured the feeling of the wetness on her fingers by running them cautiously up and down Tegan's slit. She noticed the change in Tegan's posture and her faster breathing so she stopped. She wanted her differently. Sara stepped back, commanded Tegan to stay where she was and grabbed the last of the three items they had bought. With a few quick moves she was out of her own clothes and skillfully adjusted the strap-on to her hips. The toy, now strapped to her body, gave her a little more confidence and with that she spoke to Tegan: „You remember the safe word?" Realizing Tegan's current state she giggled and corrected herself: „I meant the safe sign." Her sister nodded. As Sara was about to move back to Tegan her attention was caught by her shoes on the ground. They were actually Tegan's, not to say her fvorites. She decided to put them on. It was a strange idea and Sara wasn't really able to explain to herself why she did, but in her mind it made sense. Perhaps it was the feeling of using something Tegan liked to subjugate her. Or it was the idea that Sara, by wearing those shoes, wasn't as naked and vulnerable as Tegan. Either way it excited her even more. Grabbing Tegan's arms gently from behind Sara pushed her slowly to the couch on the opposite wall. „Bend!" Sara ordered. Tegan immediately did as told and bent over the armrest of the piece of furniture in front of her. By doing so her head came to rest in a lower position which made her ass stick out more prominently. Sara hurried to give it two fierce smacks. „Oh Tegan. I will fuck you so hard. And let me tell you, you will love it!". A quiet whimper from Tegan followed Sara's announcement. „But I want to have all of you, you know? I want you to be all mine tonight. So I need you to obey my orders. OK? I don't want to hear the tiniest noise from you! All I want to hear is the sound of me fucking you senseless!" The excitement was already noticeable in Sara's voice. She proceeded to slide one of her hands back between Tegan's legs to put her to a test. Tegan pressed her teeth into the rubber ball in her mouth to stay quiet. Sara hummed by the sensation of Tegan's folds. „Good" she noted with a grin. „You're already soaked. You want this even more than I do, don't you?" Sara asked without expecting an answer. A silent gasp pushed against the gag in Tegan's mouth. Holding the fake cock in her right hand and putting her left hand on Tegan's lower back Sara aligned herself behind Tegan's entrance. The air was already filled with both their scents. Tegan was restless in anticipation. She was squirming and Sara had to smack her ass once more to remind her to remain still. Then in one of the most silent moments of this night Sara held her breath the same as Tegan did and pushed slowly into her sister. She didn't allow herself to make any sound. She just looked down to the dwindling space between her and Tegan, watching the strap-on ease smoothly into her. Tegan's eyes widened the moment she felt the silicone cock slide into her. Her body stiffened, the tingling feeling in her abdomen almost turned into pain. „Oh Tegan..." Sara chanted „...you feel so good!" Sara slowly picked up a steady rhythm never taking her eyes away from Tegan. It was quiet. Only the sound of Sara's skin violently clashing against Tegan's filled the air. It was almost like they did something forbidden, which in a way they did. But still there was another sensation hovering in the air. Nobody was supposed to hear their noises. Nobody was supposed to hear Tegan's noises. Sara wanted her all to herself and she wanted Tegan to know that she could do whatever she liked and Tegan would be more than willing to let her have her way. At the same time the silence that was engulfing both of them separated them, made them for once not the same, not the twins, made them different. Tegan was alone in her silence. She was lying beneath Sara, was being fucked without her having much to say about it. She was simply there to give Sara pleasure but still gaining her own through this. Sara, wrapped up in her silence, was watching Tegan's rocking body, enjoying the thought of her power in this moment. The power to make Tegan come the way Sara wanted her to, the power to start and end this when she decided to, the power to make them not care about their sisterly relation. Sara was putting all of her strength into her movements. Her feet, slightly spread, rested steadily on the carpet floor while Tegan's almost lost contact with the ground. Only her big toes were still touching it. The couch Tegan was resting on was rocking in the rhythm of Sara's thrusts. With her hands tied behind her back and the gag pressed between her lips she could only let it happen. The gasps escaping her mouth and nose were building a frequent melody. With every thrust Tegan felt as if Sara was pushing deeper into her, stretching her entrance wider still. Sara on the other hand was starting to get lost in her movements. All she wanted was to go harder. With her hands on Tegan's hips she was now putting her whole body strength into steady thrusts. Sweat covered her skin. She threw her head back to let the hot air of her lungs escape easily. The pressure the strap-on put on Sara's clit was becoming more prominent. She realized that she couldn't go on like this forever; she had to release all of her lust and sexual frustration in the coming minutes. When she turned her sight back down onto Tegan's back and forth sliding body she had an elevating feeling for a moment. Yes she was fucking her sister but at the same time Tegan would only allow Sara, her sister, to do this with her. The thought of this fueled Sara's lust even more and activated the last bits of energy left in her muscles. Tegan, with her face down, thought of nothing. She concentratred on the feeling of being bound, gagged and filled to the brim. Her legs were spread achingly wide with Sara between them, fucking her ruthlessly. She could only feel, not think. If she was honest with herself, that was all she needed, being at Sara's mercy. The smacking sounds rising from between their bodies grew louder. Sara's movements increased in speed. It was going to happen soon. With her left hand Sara grabbed Tegan's hair and pulled her head up slightly. She was still pushing roughly into Tegan but was already getting a little out of breath. „I love to fuck you like this Tegan! Do you love it, too?" The hand in Tegan's hair made her nod her head. „Good" Sara cried, because she almost couldn't hold back any longer. But she needed Tegan to come first. Sara placed her right hand on Tegan's ass, using it to put a little pressure onto her hips and by doing so pressing Tegan's clit slightly more against the fabric of the couch adding another sensation to Tegan's middle. Instantly Tegan bucked up, her muscles tensing. There was no way she could stay silent anymore. She was gasping and whimpering without restraint. „Yeah!" Sara approved. „Come!". And that was the moment Tegan's body tensed up completely, her toes lost contact with the ground, her eyes shut tight and her breath stuck in her throat. While the ecstasy washed over Tegan, Sara was still going on vigorously. She was aware of Tegan's state and let go of her hair. With her head thrown back and her back arching Sara let out an guttural groan, trying to keep up her movements but ultimately failing when her orgasm knocked her over and her upper body came to rest onto Tegan's. There was complete silence again. But this silence separated them no more.


End file.
